The Swarm Resurrected
by Gene-Master
Summary: leftover zerg essence from a long lost age frozen in space crashes into earth, in a freak accident the evolution master is reborn jet without all the memories of the Original, sets out to do what he was designed to do, Spin strands, weave sequences. Semi-Humanoid abathur. up for adoption, read autors note at the end for mor information.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Gene-Master Here, I've been reading fanfiction for a while now and plenty of plot-bunny's have been popping up (shit-tons actually) but I've never had the skill, courage, willpower, guts, to write them.**

**So here i go!**

* * *

Daniel potter Girl-who-lived, tomboy, heir of slytherin, slayer of basilisk, Second coming of the dark lord. Daniel, shed been called all these titles.

She signed to herself as she walked through the tunnels under the school, leading to the chamber of secrets. After she rescued Ginny from there she's been coming there to think every now and then.

Her last visit was about 9 days ago, she had no idea what's happened to the chamber since her last visit. As Dani opened the door switching to parceltongue with practiced ease, her eyes widen with surprise. The entire room was covered in some blackish biological material and the pools of water where split up into multiple pools with the water replaced by a light green acid-looking liquid, small centipede like creatures moving around on the floor. Dani was shocked and rather scared, she never hear a suck-like sound behind her and as she started backing up the hit a wall. Jumping forward and turning around whipping her wand out and aiming it at the unknown assailant. The began preparing spells only for her brain to catch up with her body and she realised it wasn't an enemy but instead a mouth like thick membrane covered her only exit out. Gulping she turned around and slowly started moving forward, avoiding stepping on the occasional centipede-creature.

As she walked around she noticed some green sacks lying around, along with a hole in the ground.

The moment she came within 2 meters of the hole, a being pops out. It took her a second to indentify it,

It had a vaguely hunchback human shape but it was pitch-black from head to toe, with a number of arms 2 normal ones on a pair of thin shoulders they looked normal enough but the first digit was a longer and had a sharp claw attached, the entire arm was also thinner and twice as long as a normal human arm, another pairs of arms was on its side's having 2 fingers and 1 thumb with the all fingers 2 times as long as a human, from waist down it was connected to a snake link body how long she didn't know for she could only see a little below the waist. On the back upper waist where 4 long spider like legs reaching as long as it was tall spread out as if to intimidate her, on the front waist was a pair of small legs about 20 cm fully stretched ending in spike's witch where stapped into the black material. appearently working as hooks to keep the being from falling back into the hole.

For a head, it had neutral masculine traits a completely bald head and no ears or eyebrows (it seemed to not have any body hair) with 2 green glowing eyes that appeared to lack sclera and pupils, no nose and a open mouth revealing sharp fangs and the fact that the gums and inner mouth tissue was glowing a neon green with a slight yellow tint if you looked close enough along with a bit of saliva dropping out on the ground.

So Dani did what any normal girl of 12 years old would do in this situation,

she fainted.

* * *

**Well that's it,**

**Thank you for reading. I honestly don't realy care if review or not but its apriciated,**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed as are tips, and feel free to point out any mistake's, I'm dyslectic and my spelling isn't the greatest, it's actually kind of sad how my spelling is better in English than it is in my native language. (Dutch)**

**This wasn't beta'd so there might be some mistakes (thankfully word auto-correct saves me from most mistake's)**

**The starcraft universe wont appear much, outside of traces of zerg genetics having a hand in the creation of our male protagonist there wont be any starcraft universe. Most zerg units will be remade using earth animal essence however some will be altered because**

**A i don't like the original design for some reason (not Much difference from original).**

**Or **

**B i don't think its possible to re-create using natural animal genetics. (such as the leviathan)**

**Just so you know.**

**I probably wont update much because frankly im quit lazy and unmotivated and easily beaten (over the head... repeatedly) by writers block, But il try.**

**Gene-Master out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Gene-Master here with another chapter. I pulled a muscle or something and now I'm limping**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A spindly dark being sat in a small space, with a few small holes here and there like an ants nest, with a slightly larger hole above him and a small pool of glowing green liquid in front of him.

His long and very thin right arm held up a green orb made of some sort of syrupy acid-green liquid little drops streaming down the spindly hand every few seconds. with a vague shape of spider inside, the being watched with a neutral disposition as the shape dissolve. Once the shape was completely gone numerous limbs with anywhere between 3-1 fingers, rapidly pulling out strands of the green liquid before merging or separating them from other strands and putting it back together.

Before he could continue his current experiment a dull twang echoed through the back of his head signalling that the creep felt something foreign step on it.

Ignoring his current experiment and sitting back as he silently ordered his larva to move out of the entity's way. He slowly started climbing up through the largest hole absentmindedly placing the green orb in a small pit and the dozens of limbs pulling back and forming a narrow carapace along the ridge of his spine. His long arms folded up to his chest as the smaller pair was used to climb up his 5 meter long thick snake tail dragging behind him.

On the way he ordered the main hatch to close behind the entity, and briefly contemplated trying to find out what the being was through one of the larva, in the end decided against it the only eyes available at the moment where those of the larva and despite their usefulness had horrible eyesight, they weren't designed for any purpose other than being a stepping stone to something greater after all.

Finally reaching the end of the tunnel he used his main arms to pull himself up and pushed himself out of the hole using the small pair of graspers on his front waist to hold himself up.

Once he was up and steady using his lower graspers to hold himself up He took the time to examine the intruder, if our male protagonist had eyebrows he would lift them.

In front of him stood a girl, she looked him over for a few seconds... before her eye's rolled up in her head and she passed out.

Leaning a little over her he took his time to inspect her.

Plain robes – Gryffindor if he remembered correctly - about 12 years old black messy hair and green eyes, the same shade as his albeit the sclera and pupils where just as black and white as any other human. She was flat as a board and her hips haven't grown jet, though his eagle sharp eyes spotted sure signs of malnourishment.

After tossing her wand away he Grabbed her head, his long fingers reaching fully around her head he pulled her up, using his other arms, to pull of chunks of hardened creep and placing them on her slowly cocooning her, until finally he placed her back on the ground her head being the only part of her uncovered.

Feeling his work finished for now he curled up his limbs and let himself glide back to his small room to continue his experiment.

It wasn't until the experiment was done and the first test was nearly hatched did he receive another ping at the back of his head.

Deciding to let his unwelcomed guest wait for a bit so he could finish his experiment.

Sitting back patiently he looked at the egg throb almost rhythmically held up by his tail coil for a few seconds until finally with a tear sound the egg hatched holding a dog like creature.

Vicious fangs and no sign of lips, the entire body was smooth like a reptile with thin carapace where flexibility wasn't necessary. It lacked a tail and ears and the hind legs where a bit more muscular than the front legs.

Making a note to himself to see if he could improve it. he once again made the long tunnel trek up to the main room.

Once he reached the room he crawled out of his hole and leaned over the squirming form of the raven haired human. She was obviously trying to escape though she froze in fear once she saw his inhumane form.

He looked her over for a few seconds, until his hyper hearing picked up a gulp.

"u-u-uhm ... w-why are you k-keeping me here, .. w-what for." She stuttered out.

That froze him in place.

_Why was he keeping her here._ He briefly contemplated gathering a sample of her dna, but decided against it. Terran dna wasn't worth much and it was to much of a waste of resources to analyze and integrate it.

Deciding to simply dissolve her into extra bio-mass he grabbed her by the scruff of the cocoon and pulled her up.

Just as he was going to turn she spoke up. "a-a-are y-you going to .. k-k-k-kill m-me" she said horrified shivering with beginning of tears blurring her vision.

He looked at her for a second before speaking up his vibrative baritone voice echoing through the room, and her head. "negative, killing waste of effort, dissolve into spare bio-mass."

He started dragging her towards the other side of the room. Towards an green filled pit, this one possessing ungodly amounts of enzymes and a lower concentration of acid to dissolve organic matter in a few minuets, something harvested from the origins artefact.

He was going to drop her in and continue his research in recreating the zergling.

Or atleast he WAS.

Instead he felt an ungodly pain in his head, Just before he passed out.

If he had been awake for a few seconds longer he would have noticed Dani's eye's glow a violent ungodly amber synchronized with his headache pain followed by her too passing out albeit from some sort of exhaustion instead of pain.

A severe headache throbbed through his head he felt consciousness return to him and the headache getting slowly lesser As an almost physical pain waved through the vertebra of his spine, he struggled to sit up, deciding the exercise futile he gave up and merely layed there waiting for the headache to subside.

Once the waving echo of his spine stopped and the throb off his head cooled into an oddly pleasant buzz he gave sitting another try. Pushing himself up and resting the weight of his torso on his snake tail coiled up into a sort of pedestal to support him, looking around for any assailants that may have harmed him.

Pondering the thought he was just about to turn around until he felt a change in his head, something he didn't have before he passed out. A usually dull feeling on the back of his head was gone it was the same feeling he focused on every time he commanded his small collection of misfit zerg.

For the first time ever he Felt panic rising _what if I've somehow lost the ability to command the swarm._ His thoughts were put on hold as he heard a groan behind him.

Calming himself somewhat he slowly turned around and saw the terran girl, slowly sit up holding one hand to her head "uugh what hit me." She groaned out. He stood still for a second wondering what to do but before he could react he felt it, the back of his head reacting the same area he used to control the swarm, a solitary pulse followed by a soft constant pulling feeling, like a gentle tug on some unseen earlobe.

Before he could react or wonder what it meant he felt something rise up his spine his eyes dulling and his body tensening, as a load of memories hit him not his own.

Dozens of feelings curiosity, compassion, love, loyalty. and images, hundreds of thousands of them each showing one of four people: the original overmind, the queen of blades, her incarnation Sarah Kerrigan and once again the queen of blades this time reformed from the re-humanized Sarah and ancient zerg cells.

Dazzled for a few moments was stoic for a few seconds before realization hit him.

His queen, she was his queen, the new queen of blades. A pleasant buzz filled his cranium before subsiding taking with it the earlobe-tug feeling.

Looking at the young teen with his eyes going over every cm, he wanted to slap himself she showed all the signs of being a magus. a unusual eye colour, less body hair than normal humans, a minor hardening in the nails. Combined with the fact he now sensed psionic energy coming from her, she most likely unleashed her own psionic potential due to the small signal he was sending out to his larva combined with the stress of dying most likely unlocked her latent potential, and combined with probably accidental magic to create some perversion of psionic energy and magic, transferred his ability to control the swarm to her making her the new overmind.

For the first time in many years abathur signed, looking at the awakening girl. _This is going to be a bother... at least the swarm can grow with a proper leader in seat._

* * *

**Hi Gene-Master here**

**So what do you think.**

**Like or not**

**Regardless it was fun to write though I was a bit stuck on how to show abathur at work. I had a few designs but eventually incorporated what the designers (of sc2) had in mind originally ( a large web with abathur weaving strands together to arrange the DNA of a creature) albeit somewhat altered.**

**Also I went back to chapter 1 and changed abathur's design a little, this was how I originally imagined him but noticed I left a few things out to make things clear. i also went back and changed the authors note in chapter 1 i wrote something there that i wasnt going to put in the plot but i decided that i may want to incorperate that later so i removed it. not telling what it was that would be a spoiler.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a new chapter.**

**I can feel the love vibrating off my computer, Really.**

* * *

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Hes going to kill, me hes going to kill me. I don't wanna die yet._ said our ravenet protagonist.

She felt a familiar pull on her chest signaling her magic being used, combined with a not so familiar sting in her brain and her vision gaining a strong orange tint and little vein like strings on the edge of her vision. Before she could ponder this change everything went black.

Once she awoke she merely saw more blackness. as if floating through a void she felt .. lighter, no more spread out like she had been liquid for her entire life and spontaneously evaporated into a giant cloud of conscience.

Before she could think about it she felt something solidify a dim green light in front of her.

A wallowing feeling elapsed in her as she felt like she was pulled backwards into a tunnel yet not. As if watching through 2 pairs of eye's one staying in the void world and the other being pulled through a grey-green tunnel.

A churning feeling in her stomach – did she event have a stomach at the moment – was felt for a second before the grey-green consciousness tunnel ended and she was back in her body.

With a pounding headache if she might add.

Closing her eyes from the excruciating painful light, which spoke miles about the headache, the light has always been twilight-dim in the chamber.

Sitting up on her elbows with her eyes closed the hardened goo turning liquid and falling off. "uugh what hit me."

Holding her head she wished the headache would disappear.

It didn't, as a matter of fact it only got worse she felt like the barrel of a tank was strapped to her head with the tank still on it. She felt like the one time she had a fever though it mostly cleared up after she puked, Speaking of puke.

"blaarg" a river of puke flew out her mouth, she barely managed to roll around and sit up on her hands and feet, a great wave of puke flowed out as if the waterfalls of Eden, gallons upon gallons of yellow puke flowed from between her lips. Had the headache not blocked most of her higher brain functions she would have wondered how it was possible for her to puke twicer her body weight.

Luckly she was on a slope and most of it flowed down towards the same pool the black spider-man-being was going to drag her in.

Closing her eyes and signing in relaxation she rejoiced the fact that the river of puke had swept away her headache, like the great flood spoken of in the bible.

Opening her eyes she looked at a small puddle of thick black-yellow tar like puke sluding towards the pool. _'I puked that, I thought it was more of a … I think I might have been halucanating'._

Whipping the left over puke off her lips she sat up on her knee's looking around, when she turned around she saw the spider like being, The one that tried drag her to the acid pool.

Standing up ready to run she reached for her wand, '_shit its not there´ _slowly stepping back she look around from the corner of her eye searching for her holly and phoenix wand.

Unable to find it her mind went through hundreds of scenario's on how to survive this.

Sadly none worked, when the spider-being started moving towards her the fear the utter hopelessness, it pissed her off.

She didn't come this far only to be eaten by some good for nothing bug. All her anger from the years at the dursley's and how the school turned against her during the baslisk incident.

As her eyes glowed a violent orange burning all her rage into the black being. She watched in interest and contentment as his own eyes glowed pink and he flinched back into his hole writhing in pain.

Smirking cockly she enjoyed his pain for a few seconds, as if he had been the fault of everything that happened to her.

But after a few moments turned around and started to walk back towards the door spotting her wand to the right she walked over to pick it up but once she reached 2 feet she felt a spike in her brain, like a headache but not painfull in the least.

the wand lifted up and flew towards and she was barely able to catch it. Her smirk dropped and she frowned internally, she didn't feel any magic in that action unlike the normal pull on her chest she felt a spike in her brain.

did her magical core move to her head, Could magical core's event move around the body?

Shruggin she moved towards the membrane like mouth door, thinking on how to open it the door seemed to react as if hearing her thoughts opened for her. Just as she was about to open the parseltongue controlled door she heard the vibrating baritone voice albeit weaker sounding "please… wait".

Turning around with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow with one hand on her hip. "really why should I do that, if I have half a mind to I'd kill you now"

The black spider-snake bowed its head "you, queen of zerg. i cannot lead, the swarm, Only you."

Dani frowned and in a strong ordering voice "explain"

The spider-thing raised its head and clasped its smaller hands in a prayer like hold. "swarm needs psionic leader, myself minor psionic, incapable of leading on large scale, you stronger psionic, capable leader."

Dani thought about it for a second before responding in a slightly mocking voice. "ok I think I understand but why should I from what I see this 'swarm' of yours is nothing but some mucus and a few centipede"

The spider ignored the mockery and continued "swarm pale shadow of former self, will soon recover, re-evolve back to greatness, under your command, at full power, can take over planet, reach beyond, control numerous worlds."

Dani didn't react completely unresponsive for a few seconds "fine, ill play along with your little game, show me what this swarm of yours can do."

The green eyed being nodded "swarm can improve, evolve at rapid rate, integrate other species, force self mutation, filter good from bad mutations, reproduce rapidly, adapt to situation, guide evolution."

Dani lookt skeptical. "hmfp im still not convinced" the snake-thing nodded and reached over with one of his large arms towards a centipede-thing holding it infront of her and spoke up. "please order evolvution into zergling"

Dani lifted her eyebrow again – she noticed she'd been doing that a lot in the past minutes – looked at the centipede thing and lamely thought '_become zergling_' for a few seconds nothing happened then the centipede thing rolled up and a green membrane formed around it quickly hardening into a fleshy pulsing sack.

The black-spider unceremoniously let it drop to the floor a few tendrils of the hardened mucus-ground connecting to the bulb.

She looked at the fleshy egg and back the spider back at the egg and back at the spider.

They looked eachother in the eye for a dozen seconds or so not moving or blinking before he spoke up his emotionless voice somehow having a deadpan tone to it, "the egg will hatch in 2 hours".

Dani nodded lamely. "ill be back in 1 hour and 50 minutes."

And promptly walked out the door.

But not before stopping and looking over your shoulder. "whats your name."

"abathur evolution master of the swarm." He said folding his smaller hands.

She nodded, "my name's Dani, Dani potter." And walked out, the door closing behind her with a soft bump.

* * *

As promised she came back after exactly 1 hour and 50 minutes not having spoken a word a of what happened to anyone.

She looked at the egg, the fleshy green-yellow sack now coming up to above her knee's and throbbing slowly as if by heartbeat with small veins bulging slowly.

As she looked around she saw more of the little centipede beings chitter up to her chattering happily, like some sort of demented puppy.

'_where's Abathur' _ she wondered. '_**you called my queen´ **_Abathurs voice resonated through her head making her nearly jump out of her skin '_what the hell why are you in my mind!'_ she mind yelled.

'_**you are overmind have psionic link to zerg within reach'**_ he spoke calmly.

'_talking about psionics what are they exactly'_ she asked. There was no response for a seconds before Abathur spoke up '_**psionics being who capable of generating psionic energy, allows them to read minds, speak using their minds, use psionic power as weapon or event transport conscience into other beings.' **_He spoke evenly.

Dani was a quit for a minute or so. '_if you don't mind i'd like to ask some more questions'_

'_**anything, my queen' **_ he spoke cleanly.

'_why do i need to lead the swarm, cant you do it yourself'_

'_**i can not, without overriding will, zerg are mere beast, have minor independence, only strong psionic may rule, i am not strong, only you,'**_

'_i don't feel strong and i don't feel like i can control the swarm'_

'_**link with swarm, as small as mine, without zerg genetics, link weak.'**_

'_is there something i can do about that if im going to do this i want to do it proper'_

'_**... i can weave zerg genetics through your own, make you zerg.'**_

'_WHAT! No no no i don't wanna be a bug-spider-snake thing!'_

'_**... minor zerg genetics then, enough to control swarm, no outward change.'**_

'_.. thats.. ok, i think'_

'_**will do after egg hatches.'**_

'_... ... so .. abathur you said you where the evolution master of the swarm, whats that all about.'_

'_**as name implies, evolutionmaster, evolve swarm, oversee improvement, guide evolution, find problems and fix them.'**_

A silence fell over them Dani done with her questioning merely stared at the egg estimating when it would hatch.

'_abathur what are you doing.'_

'_**working on repairing creep strain, missing strands, incomplete, will fix.'**_

'_i think the eggs gonna hatch its pulsing much stronger now and i feel like its almost complete.'_

Dani stared at the pulsing egg moving closer to it until it burst open a little flick of membrane flying on her face.

Before her stood a dog like creature , though it lacked a tail it had strong back legs and a flat face with no cheeks revealing a row of large vicious fangs with carapace covering the most of the body.

She picked up the dog-bug under the arms, like some sort of toddler. Stared into its furious raging angry glowing yellow-slit eyes in amazement for a few seconds.

"Cute" she hear herself say.

* * *

**Hi genemaster here.**

**So is this long enough**

**The first chapter was around 700 words the second was around 1300 and this one is around 1800**

**Or is this not long enough still.**

**Ps i came back and re-did some of abathur's speech this chapter since i felt it was kind of ooc**

**While i do plan to infest Dani its going to be through 3 steps the first step would be now when there's no outward change. The seconds step is somewhere along the tri-wizard tournament this is where she gets Kerrigan style dreadlocks and when she starts to really expand the swarm. and somewhere later once she reveals herself to the public and takes action against the death eaters (who i plan to beef up to make things interesting) is when she'll go full carapace covered dreadlocks sporting, claws and high heels queen bitch.**

**Also she resemble's Kerrigan in personality somewhat. Where original harry was shy and underconfident emo Daniele potter will be somewhat the opposite while she will still be nice to her friends she's cocky somewhat arrogant and does have an ego though thats not related to the whole GWL thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi Gene-Master here with another chapter, I've started writing this the day after I turned in last chapter (hopefully this chapter will be longer and better written)**

**I'm writing this listening to various music type's.**

**enjoy**

* * *

Abathur slugged along the ground. The woodlands he where in had tall pine-tree's covering most of the sky making the place dark and foreboding, with numerous cobwebs of varying sizes covering most of the place. event despite the fact it was still midday with the sun glaring overhead.

Stopping to look around he noticed a hand sized spider crawling in front of him. With a quick jab of his spiked spider-like leg he impaled the large spider, holding it in front of him he pulled off a leg bringing it in front of his face and eating it. Enjoying the crunching of the spiders exoskeleton as he ate the eight legger. he felt an odd sensation from eating the spider, had he the time and proper resources and facility's he would have examined the spider further for any useful traits.

Thinking back he wondered about his previous attempts at getting a foothold. Most didn't work, for some reason various magical creature's always attacked his small brood. Like flies on hot shit.

and always did they win. While he could easily take on any normal animal the swarm had no special defence against magic. Resolving to try and find a solution to this he finished the spider and set out to find another housing place for the next attempt at a hive, thanking the overmind for giving him the ability to create larva inside his body – albeit slowly and inefficiently – without this ability the swarm would have been doomed a long time ago.

After a few hours exploring the forest and eating spiders, around dusk he found a hole in the ground obviously man made since the inside of the tunnel was lined with smooth white bricks. Abathur was just about to go inside and explore when he noticed something. There were no spiders here, no cobwebs either, this is extremely odd as the rest of the forest was covered with them head to toe.

Shrugging it off he let himself drop down using his large form sliding down the smooth tunnel his vision flawlessly switching over to an green shade along with increased brightness

Once the slide ended he used his powerful limbs to crawl along the smooth tunnel floor.

It wasn't long until he reached a chamber of sorts, taking a second to switch back to normal vision and adjusting to the light he scanned over the room. Instantly noticing the large snake lying dead on the floor, a great snake of atleast a few hundred years old with dark murky green scales covering its entire form and dull dead yellow eye's.

Abathur almost smiled, this would provide enough bio-mass to start a small hive – not that he had the capacity to maintain anything larger mind you – and the magical snake –for only a magical snake could grow this size- could give usefull gene's that would at the very least give the swarm some foothold against magic.

O truly it was a grand day for the swarm, and he quickly set out consuming the snake and puking up a collection of creep and small green eggs that would eventually become larva.

* * *

"cute" he hear her mutter out, crawling out of his hole and snaking towards her he sat up infront of her. "ok you have me convinced, there's some strength in the swarm" he nods and ask's "i have a request." She blinks twice and nods "ok what is it" he folds his lower hands into their usual monk-fold "please, cast spell on zergling, unknown if magic resistance functional."

She looks at the snake-spider and back at the zergling. "this thing has magical resistance?" she asks him not averting her eyes from the zergling. he nodded "it should".

She puts it down and draws her wand. him silently using what little control he had left over the swarm and order it to not move an inch.

After a brief moment of thought she cast a simple "stupefy" at it, he looked miffed and shook his head but otherwise was fine, The ravenette smiled in excitement and had to stop herself from casting the next spell "does his carapace hold up against a expeliarmus curse" she asked excitedly, Abathur thought about it for a few seconds.

"might, carapace would hold, might break or crack, no permanent damage possible from single curse." He told her in his usual way of speaking.

She almost squealed in excitement. "Expeliarmus" she cast at the zergling in no hesitation, said zergling had a deer-caught-in-headlights expression.

As the zergling took the curse head-on he was pushed back, letting out a dog-like snort the zergling looked at dani with his zerg-filled yellow eyes in the same way a kitten looks at her owner when said owner screwed said kitten over for pure comic effect.

The cracks on his carapace already healing Dani glomped the zergling very much like a certain auburn-haired bookworm/hug-rocket.

"This is so exiting! Imagine if we had an army of these cute lil bugger!" she squealed out. "maybe, someday you'l have that army." Abathur said dryly. "*gasp* We can make more!" she yelled out excitedly "yes, calm down, hyperactivity is unproductive, wasteful." He slowly dawdled out.

She blushed a little in embarrassment. "right... sorry." Abathur just nods "hey I've been thinking... if i want to do this swarm-thing then, id like to do it properly." Abathur nods as a way of saying 'keep going' "so if you don't mind id like it if you could explain what psionic power is and a bit more detail about this swarm of yours." She asked somewhat awkwardly.

Abathur nods and folds his hands into their monk-gesture fold. "lets start with psionic energy, psionic energy generated by psionic, psionic any being capable of generating psionic energy with their brain, ... next up" "wait up wait up wait up, you keep saying psionic energy, but i want some details what is it precisely," Abathur thinks for a second "psionic energy is purely mental, with no way of physically explaining, you will know more once psionic potential fully unlocked. Once you become powerful, strong," Daniel thought about it for a few seconds, but signed and gave up. "i wont pretend to understand, but it gives results and if what you say is true 'that ill understand once i become psionicly stronger' then we'll just find out right, ... anyway next up is zerg right?"

Abathur nods and adjusted his coils to get more comfortable. "zerg originally small parasitic species on planet zerus, with minor ability to assimilate foreign genetics and filter good from bad, eventually xel'naga found zerg, modified them for their own purposes made them stronger, zerg became dominant species on planet. Assimilating other species zerg became great, possible to infest entire planets, after a long war between zerg and two others. Zerg became near extinct modified larva was sent as back up contained special larva and small databank of encrypted zerg genetics along with psionic knowledge of zerg biology and history. Larva crashed on earth and fused with terran, creating me." He told her in the largest collection of sentences that ever came out of his mouth. The green eyed sorceress was still for a few minutes appearing deep in thought. Before she looked back up at Abathur.

"uhm ... Abathur you i thought i heard you say something about zerg strains somewhere, what are they?". Abathur thought on what to say before answering. "strains certain sequences of zerg, creep strain genetic code for creep, zergling strain genetic code for zergling, hydralisk strain, genetic code for hydralisk, and so forth."

Dani nods, "ok i get that, could you explain to me all of the strains."

abathur thaught about it for a second and nodded. "first strain, larva. basic zerg, stepping stone, cocoons into full zerg. next drone, strain currently missing, drone basic worker can gather resources and hatch into buildings, combat strains, zergling: runner cannon fodder quick, easy to produce, can morph into baneling strain, strain missing baneling suicide bomber high damage only one use, hydralisk strain missing: basic ranged, strong damage, Roach strain missing: acid-based attack strong against metals can move while burrowed fast healt regeneration, mutalisk strain missing: flying unit, strong against groups projectile's rebound off enemies onto other enemies, broodmother strain: basic ranged attack can heal zerg expand creep via creep tumors and increase larva production in hive."

Abathur stops here. Dani thought about it for a while the information running through her psionicaly powered brain. "thats.. pretty impressive abathur, but are there more you mentioned a creep strain before but not in your summary just now."

abathur nods "correct entire swarm made out of various strains basic strain knowledge enough for now, other strains include hatchery strain roach-warren strain hydralisk nest strain spawning pool strain baneling nest strain, spire strain great spire stain lair strain hive strain evolution chamber broodlord strain and numerous(sp?) more."

Dani nods again, "ok... so why did you evolve the zerglings first and not the drone," she asked. abathur instantly responds, "swarm extremely vulnerable, i may do some drone work zergling almost finished higher priority, swarm less vulnerable."

dani nods with a hum. "uuhm abathur you said something about my connection with the swarm being incomplete, what did you mean by that, and you said something about partialy infecting me to reminice this."

abathur nods again and folds his hands (you know how) "leader of zerg should atleast be partialy zerg, otherwise connection impropper. prevents propper control of the swarm. minor differences in thought procces give suprisingly large problems in psionic communication and control" Dani nods. "so how do we do this ... and you said no outward change right." she asked slightly nervously.

abathur nods once more. "no radical outward change main difference in metabolisme and muscle and bone structure."

Dani takes a breath to try and calm down. "ok so how do we do this and how long will it take." abathur snakes over to the middle of the room Dani followed and watched as he messed with the creep on the floor. creating a small bed like hole. "Process will take aproximately 30 minutes, main differences are passive, happens over time" he said as he mentioned for her to lie down. as she got comfortable on the floor abathur reached over with his long slender hands towards a nearby acid-green pool. grabbing a chunk of the liquid and using his psionic energy to shape the millions of zerg cells inside and hold it together "you swallow zerg mass i use psionic power to guid cells and bind to various points in body zerg cells will do the rest."

Dani nods and sits up a little as abathur held the liquid infront of her grabbing abathur's hand she guided it to her mouth and slowly began eating/drinking the mass of neon-green syrup, the entire thing had a wierd flavor a tacky flavor of dry leather mixed with a fruit like taste that seemed to lacky any sweetness and the taste of green.

yes the taste of green, there was no other way to discribe the third hint other than the taste of acid green.

after consuming most of the syrupy orb oddly enough enjoying the texture as it slid down her throat.

after she consumed enough Abathur flicked the greenness over his shoulder the murk landing in the puddle with a splash and quickly dissolving back into the water like state.

as Abathur began the process of intergraining zerg features he first placed his hand on her chest. -causing Dani to blush at the inconsequent grope- he used his limited mental energy to guide the cells quickly through her digestive track starting with her stomach and going through het intestines inconsequently stroking her gut making Dani's blush get redder.

"ya know Abathur if I didn't know any better I'd think you where groping me." she said with a smirk and a blush combo. "irrelevant" Abathur deadpanned not stopping his ministrations.

Dani merely signed most of her blush disappearing as she leaned back enjoying the feeling odd feeling of liquid coursing through her digestive track faster than it should.

once most of the liquid was spread out in her digestive track he ordered it to be absorbed by the digestive walls and enter the bloodstream. from there on it was a matter of spreading the cells equally throughout the body and binding them to muscles and quit a few to the brain. once he felt comfortable with the process he let go of the cells.

"process done" he said monotonous. Dani perked up, "really that was fast" Abathur shook his head. "need some time for cells to fully bind until then"

Dani nods, that was reasonable. signing in relief at the fact the operation wasn't some horrendous alien process where she was placed in some chrysalis and came out looking like a half woman half bug being.

somewhere in the afterlife a certain red haired woman sneezed.

Feeling oddly sleepy she closed her eyes and fell asleep trusting Abathur not to try anything.

'for a human she's quit comfortable on the creep here' Abathur thought.

* * *

after being asleep for a good 25 minutes she woke up feeling very hungry. as she opened her eyes, she closed them instantly on reflex.

slowly forcing her eyes open she got used to the light. noticing everything was brighter she sat up -not causing the usual vertigo she felt when she woke up-

though everything did have somewhat of a blurry edge to it, reaching up thinking she didn't have her glasses on she was surprised to find out she WAS wearing her glasses. taking them off she noted that the glasses where the cause for her blurry vision and not the solution she looked around, Abathur was sitting neutrally in the same position he was when she left. ignoring Abathur she decided to explore her body a bit more. reaching up she noted her messy hair felts .. tougher it felt like horse hair course and sturdy.

looking at her hands she noted her fingernails where white, as in painted white not the usual pink shining through hardened protein with a white edge of new growth.

pulling up her collar she peered down her own color noting her eyesight adjusted almost instantly to the darkness, she was appalled at what she saw. she didn't have ANY body fat! she always looked slender and somewhat scrawny but now she was just skin over bones with small unnoticeable muscles.

she waddled in sorrow for a few seconds before she wasn't exactly attractive really. scrawny physique no breast -she was a late bloomer- the only things she had going for her where the fact her face was pretty her eyes where pretty and what little fat she had went straight to her waist -a good thing since it made her bottom the only sexy part other than her facial features.

only then did she realize why she looked like a corpse.

sitting up looking at with a cold fury behind her acid-green eyes "Abathur" "yes" "why am I skin over bones now"

Abathur just sat back "zerg cells consider fat a useless resource, all of it was consumed to replicate zerg cells and strengthen bone and muscle formation." Abathur said casually.

"so ill look like a BLOODY RAKE! for the rest of my life!" she yelled out standing up abruptly.

Abathur shook his head. "no body fat only muscle mass, once more resources are available muscle mass will expand, you will look 'toned' as you humans call it."

THAT calmed her down some. "ok, but I cant go out looking like this god knows how long it will take to get enough muscle mass to not look like a f*cking scarecrow. people will notice before that and then where all F*cked!" she jelled

Abathur response was to hold up a piece of creep pulled from the ground. "current creep strain only capable of gathering approximately 60% sunlight compared to the original formula and only hold 50% the nutrients that original creep holds, regardless its still nutrious. will give your body necessary resources to gain respectable muscle and bone mass."

now Dani was calmed down enough. "ok," she said quietly and took the creep from Abathur hands, tilting her head back and dropping the creep down in her mouth.

Dani blinked at the pleasant taste of the creep, a sort of tacky silky flavor that had a metallic tint much like blood.

"I have been hanging out with zerg WAY to much" she muttered to herself once she realized she enjoyed the taste of blood and silk.

* * *

**hi Gene-master here.**

**so what do you think. I still don't know if this length is enough. it feels enough but you never know, of course fans are somewhat unreliable -no offence- in this, I know from experience that if you like a fanfiction enough but it has slow update you'd wish they where longer. PS the chapter is about 3000 words long.**

**also I feel like I went wrong on how Abathur spoke in this chapter but I cant come up with anything better for not.**

**anyways about pairings, I MIGHT pair Abathur with Dani, this depends on how I feel about it and what the reviews I get about it. there wont be a vote since I just write what I want really. though feedback would be nice.**

**on a related note I've always wanted to do a male lamia or male spider-centaur x human girl fanfiction, and Abathur's a mix, though Dani isn't fully human she's "human shaped".**

**I might pair Dani up with another woman, either Ginny, Luna or Hermione. mainly since I dislike most male characters in harry potter -with harry himself being the only exception- at least romantically, the only femharry x male character pairings I like are harry/Remus and harry/Sirius and occasionally a harry/good-Draco, but I just don't see any of them happening in this kind of story.**

**Luna, Ginny, and Hermione (whichever one or more of them get picked) will be partially(but a bit more original than just giving them dreadlocks) or fully infected and serve as possibly a body guard, general or advisor or some other role. and may or may not have psionic power (mainly the ability to command swarm at some level).**

**the definite pairing will be decided around the tri-wizard tournament since that's the easiest moment to start the pairings, if the pairings Dani/Abathur then it happens when Dani gets to the second stage of infection "dreadlocks-stage" the story being that since she is more connected to the swarm she starts to notice subtly underlying hinds of affection in Abathur's personality that she dint notice when she was in the "mostly-human" stage of the infection.**

**if she didn't go with the Abathur-route she goes through some FLAG-moments with the girl(s) that have been chosen. and begins to notice more-than-friends feelings for her female friends, and begins including them in the swarm somewhat.**

**I may or may not do lemons (though I probably will) but if I do I wont do Futa (girl with dick) assuming the pairing is with Ginny/Luna/Hermione****if its just Dani x Abathur the lemons will be plainly vanilla (as vanilla lemons can get when one's only partially human and likely to have bone wings and the others a man-snake-spider with hundreds of extra limbs folded along his spine.) though the lemons are likely to only appear during the third stage of Dani's infection "queen-bitch stage" at which point the relation would have progressed far enough, but might happen earlier, assuming the lemony-goodness happens.**

**let me know how you thinks.**

**or just send me death threats (im joking) like I got chapter or so back.**

**Gene-Master out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi Gene-Master here, ... magic.**

* * *

the ravenette signed softly as she looked up from her book and in to the fire of the common room.

ever since she unlocked her psionic potential she felt a ravenous craving for knowledge of all sorts, heck she event remember Snape's potion lesson word by word.

pausing from her reading -magical creatures and how they tick volume 2- and decided to, for the so manieth time to list of her changes.

after spending some time with Abathur conversing about a few details and asking about some more things about the swarm, and eating the delicious goo called creep she no longer had the corpse-like frame from after her integration, though she did have some other changes she would have to be careful about.

the hair for one, her normally soft raven locks now possessed a sturdy texture, like horse hair.

and her eyes, they where like cats eyes, not in the way as in slitted but as in she had a somewhat reflective layer on the inner side of her eye, so when she saw in the darkness (not pitch black but twilight or darker) the surface would tensen and become reflective so the light would reflect back, and be picked up twice by her receptors, meaning she could see in the dark the same way dogs, deer, or cats did.

luckily this was on activate/deactivate basis so she wasn't stuck in night-goggle mode non-stop. though she couldn't control this so she had to take measures as to make sure no one saw.

the night-vision wasn't the only part she got from a cat.

her tongue to apparently, cats had odd papilla that where a sort of barb shaped on their tongue's, this gave it that wet-sandpaper feeling when it touched your skin, and it also works as a built in comb to clean their fur so they could less easily be tracked by predators, it also allowed them to scrape bits and pieces off the bones of their prey.

but alas fortune smiled upon her, Abathur kept stealth in mind when he developed whatever strain she had, so instead of having a few dozen of small white barbs on her tongue she had a few hundred of them on her tongue and the semi-flexible protein's had a light-pink pigment intergrained on them, so unless you touched her tongue you wouldn't know she had them.

her tongue was A LOT longer too, most of it folded down her throat but when fully out of her mouth she could lick her own chest without moving her head from the recommended 90 degree angle, it terrified the hell out of her when she first unfolded it.

****(flashback)****

**"abafur mey fongue mey fongue!" screamed out a green eyed witch with panic in her eyes.**

**she made a game of throwing some creep and catching it with her tongue, and at some point she underestimated the distance between her tongue and the silk-blooded-treat, and reflexively unfolded her tongue to catch it, though it was a bit shorter then than it is now, only reaching about an inch beyond her chin.**

**"calm down, panic unproductive, simply try to fold tongue, instinct will do rest." droned out Abathur.**

****(flashback end)****

luckily only the tip of her tongue had papilla so she didn't have to taste whatever she swallowed as it traveled down her gullet. though it sounds good being able to taste your food for much longer, imagine if you had to swallow something bad-tasting like say one of madam pomfreys potions.

other than that the only other differences where her nails, body hair and saliva

her nails where much harder being all white instead of pink-tissue-bleeding-through-hardened-protein with a white edge

and of course her body hair,

or lack of body hair. outside of her head and eyebrows she didn't have any body-hair, event her pubic hairs where gone.

her saliva though.

it still looked the same, but it wasn't if you looked at it closely you could see a small hint of the same neon-acid green that Abathur's eyes, mouth tissue, and saliva had.  
other than that it was a lot more dangerous, it had the same cleaning properties of thinned down bleach mixed with rust remover.

the most disturbing thing though was the drooling.

Dani always had good personal hygiene, she didn't have any bad habits, she didn't bite her nails, chew hair, snore, rub her eyes, or drool.

that era ended the night she was infected.

she started drooling. mostly in her sleep or when reading, but when she was focused on something usually a small trail of saliva escaped her mouth slid between her lips and glide down to her chin, where it stayed until she noticed it about 15 minutes later, - wipe off - repeat-.

signing, '_minimal change my ass, though I suppose Abathur kept to his part of the arrangement, no major outward change.'_

whipping her chin -of course there was saliva- she continued her reading, ever since she gained her psionic powers she had been craving knowledge and the zerg side of her was delighted at some of the things she might be able to integrate, the unicorns might improve general regeneration, or the teacup serpent might be useful for the infestor strain.

shed been practicing her psionic's to, Abathur gave her some exersizes for her psionics, she was now able to lift about 50 pounds of weight, command animals, and read the minds of people.

that last one was great, she read nearly everyone's mind, and apparently her powers didn't work like legilimency -something she read about along with occlumency at all, she didn't need to look people in the eye, heck she didn't event need to be in their room, and her powers completely ignored people mental shields.

turns out Ron's a prat nearly nonstop jealous to, shed been trying to find a way/excuse to break of the friendship without arousing suspicion.

Hermione's a sweetheart though, a lot more worried about her than she looked, and apparently a bit bi-curious to.

actually a lot of people she didn't expect where gay or at least curious, Luna, Ginny, both Patil's, Hermione, Neville, and heck turns out Minerva had more than a few wild adventures in her youth, and event around her late 20's she was known as what people call a "cougar", she always was somewhat of a frisky kitty.

giggling softly at her own joke she reached out with her mind to see who was awake and asleep.

as expected most people where asleep, it was 12:00 after all, except one: Luna.

reaching into her mind with her powers she realized Luna's mind was really more botched up than people thought, the information processing went faster than it should, a bad thing trust me, it meant she over though EVERYTHING. her perception also took a few wrong turns , her brain got the information eventually but there where always a few small changes, and her emotional processing, like her perception got there eventually but took a few wrong turns.

so Luna's apparent insanity wasn't an act, it wasn't caused bye the death of her mother, it wasn't caused by some spell during pregnancy -well it could- , it was simply because her brain was hard-wired the wrong way.

though Dani did have to blush at what she was going.

masturbating, '_just my luck, but really no eleven year old should event be thinking about boys, let alone jerk off'_

Luna was though, apparently the badly done wire job of her brain meant she went through puberty a bit earlier than most.

Dani contemplated linking their minds, something that would allow her to feel what Luna felt and inconsequently join the fapping without any effort but decided against it. better leave Luna to her privacy.

drawing back her mental probe's she continued the reading.

enjoying the information stream to her bind, like a pleasant buzz.

she continued reading until about 1:30 in the morning -starting on the third book out of the set along the way-

determining it to be late enough she closed het book and went to her room in the girls dorms -the girls dorms had individual rooms-

placing the book back on the book shelf she took out a piece of parchment laying on top of the cabinet and crossed off another two books.

'_damn I'm going to need to borrow more books from the library' _

going to sleep she guessed when she would wake, ever since the infection she didn't need as much sleep.

event going to sleep this late she would still awake at roughly 7:00

thats 5:30 hours of sleep.

* * *

back with the dursleys.

it sucked.

as soon as her uncle picked her up from kings cross he told her there would be none of her "freakishness" and proceded to shove in the car and drive off.

once home he took her things locked them in her cupboard and then locked her in her room.

no reading all summer, she could practically cry.

deciding to just practice her psionic the days passed, until **she** came after a about 2 weeks.

aunt marge.

useless bitch incarnate, as Dani liked to call her in her mind.

constantly berating her calling her useless insulting her parents.

so eventually Daniele snapped, she didn't scream her head off, she didn't attack her, she didn't storm off fuming.

no, no that would be to easy she thought maliciously.

using her psionic's to open the lock on her door and muffle the sound of her footsteps, she didn't want to wake up her aunt and uncle after all.

stalking out the hallway -in her panties and a tank top nonetheless- and into the guest room, now aunt marge's room,

she unlocking the lock with a flick of her mind, she walked in supressing rippers higher thought functions once she saw him look up at the door shifting.

once she saw ripper fall over knocked out she looked at marge

'_wonder what to do what to do, kill her,... nah to easy'_

yeah years of abuse at the dursleys, constant berating, almost getting killed twice.

does wonders for your psyche!

'_nah I think I have a good idea, you are what you eat after all, lets make her a potato. In mind AND body.'_

it wasn't realy that difficult, simply reaching out and rewiring everything like a 3 year old drawing with crayons, causing marge to writhe in pain, however she didn't wake up, she couldn't wake up.

after being she was done she leaned forwards towards marge's face.

smirking darkly she started prodding at marge clearly enjoying in the soulless look in her eye and the drool coming out of her mouth.

leaning back she stared at the sedated ripper, '_keep or kill' _she though neutrally.

shrugging she started her track back to her room absentmindedly closing the door behind her psionic's

however a grunt from her stomach stopped her, turning around she began walking towards the kitchen.

she wasn't really hungry, she could go without food for another week or so before she had to start metabolizing her own muscle and bone tissue, but her digestive tracks where still human enough to make the distinct oink of hungriness, even if she didn't need food at the moment.

she briefly hesitated but made herself a sandwich regardless of what the dursleys would try.

wasn't if they could do something, if Dumbledore couldn't keep her out of his head she doubted someone as weak and powerless as Vernon or petunia could.

besides she could always kill them.

after eating a few bites of her sandwich she suddenly laughed.

''man im fucked up, I just turned my aunt into a vegetable and contemplated killing my only living relatives,'' she said smiling to herself before consuming the rest of her sandwich.

**(skip)**

the dursleys where horrified when they found out.

just kidding, there horrible people. ok Vernon was horrified, and tried to take it out on Dani of course

after Vernon pulled her apart from the ambulance and police sitting in the living room, purple faced she could practically feel his anger but as he opened his mouth to shout at her,

''oh shut up'' she said rolling her eyes, that only pissed of Vernon more but before being able to react she used her psionic powers to press his mouth closed,

using a single pulse from her psionic power threw him back into the end of the shed.

smirking half maliciously and half cockily she stepped forward and firmly planted her right foot in-between his legs.

right on top of his balls, not being able to speak due to his mouth being forced shut by psionics she silently lauged at the pained and scared look on his face.

''uncle Vernon, your going to go inside and act like nothing happened, your not going to tell anyone about what I am doing, your not going to tell anyone about how I turned marge into a plant, and your not going to tell anyone about how im threatening your life right now.

and when the police and hospital staff leave, your going to listen to everything I say as if it is the word of god. you understand. nod if you understand''

Vernon paled in fear his usual purple visage looking like a corpse. a fat corpse that is.

smiling cockily as he nodded furiously fearing for his life.

''that's good now lets go''

marge's vegitabalization was hard on Vernon, he really did care for her somewhat.

petunia was neutral though she put up a sad face more-so out of having to rather than actually caring for her.

Dudley however was secretly elated the irritating women was gone but like petunia put up a solemn face.

Dani went up to her room with a sad look on her face. the police didn't question her, though it likely had to do with having enough information from the dursleys and not having to question a apparently sad teenager.

the fools, not like she would give them anything.

_'I'm really fucked up, I wonder when I got like this, maybe the dursleys where right and I really just got bad blood'_ silently laughing to herself she took out a book she got from her cupboard during her turn-marge-into-a-vegetable expedition last night.

maybe the dursleys wont be so bad after all, after all those who wait patiently get what they want but those who take get it sooner.

* * *

the rest of the summer vacation wasn't so bad, after threatening petunia and Dudley she could and did pretty much walk around like she owned the place.

she took some money and whet town, what girl DOESNT like shopping after all. after she was done with her shopping trip she walked around in her new clothes. skinny blue jeans that showed off her only asset (her ass) black sneakers with white highlights and a black crop top that had in slightly diagonal red letters portrayed on the front A.R.S.E. with a box around it that had faded edges, making it look like it was tagged on with graffiti along with showing off her slightly muscled stomach. along with a black leather vest that didn't have a collar and was left unzipped.

she also got her ears pierced and was now sporting a single silver ring in her left earhole.

a subtle dive into a ally using a trick she picked up when she was younger to grow out her hair to her lower back and turn it blond she set out towards the barbershop.

she saw this look on the television once.

after paying the barber some money and telling him what she wanted she sat down and the barber got to work coiling her hair and doing barbery stuph.

''there just leave in the bands and was daily with normal shampoo but don't use any shampoo that have moisturiser or any conditioner, you can take them off in about 4 weeks oh and for heavens don't comb it, I got a customer to complain about how I didn't warn him not to comb stupid prick'' she heard him mutter the last part.

she smiled coyly at him, he was a young man about 18-19 years old with a fashionable look. looking in the mirror she looked at the thick blond dreadlocks on top of her head along with little unnoticeable yellow hair-collared bands at the base of her dreads. ''and I can put these in a ponytail right.''

he smiled and nodded ''yup'' she looked at her hair from a few different angle's ''do you maybe have a band I could use''

he nodded and walked over to the counter. ''yeah which colour do you want''

"blue'' she said neutraly

* * *

after going home and freaking out the dursleys she tooks dudleys old library pass (a dusty old thing found in the deepest and darkest recess of the closet) and went to the library.

spending most of her vacation in the library reading books about biology and flirting with boys -and girls- is how she spent most of her time from then on.

and like that the days flew bye.

until about a week before she was meant to go to Hogwarts.

ordering Vernon to drive her to kings cross she went about buying her school supplies.

'_that gives me an idea, maybe I should brainwash some muggle's to work as my servants'_ she thought in a malicious tint that practically became normal for her.

after she got her shopping done she sat down on a bench messing with the book for magical animals.

she enjoyed fucking with the book, clearly happy with the aggressive book.

though her fun was over when she figured out how to calm the book down, and after reading through the book for a few minutes she saw her friend Hermione walking into the petshop, she decided to go mess with her.

stalking behind her friend she saw her instantly go to the cats area and pick out a cat without any hesitation, she must have come before and made her choise.

dragging the cat towards the cassiere, Dani made her move. sliding her hands around her waist pressing her own body into hermiones and resting her head on the busy haired witch's shoulder, she huskily said ''hi there mione you miss me.''

she jumped and squeaked. ''R-R-Ron'' turning around the bushy haired witch looked miffed for a few seconds before gasping. ''Dani is that you.''

ravenette-turned-blond mock pouted ''you get molested by an unknown force and the first person that pops to mind is Ron, I think there's some hidden romance here.''

Hermione merely scoffed ''as if I wouldn't event think about dating that oaf''

the part-zerg just smiled and got in the bushy-haired-pre-teen's space ''good, you'd be wasted on someone like him'' she said cockily.

Hermione just blushed but before she could react she heard a cough behind her ''if you don't mind I have some work to do out back''

Dani nodded and looked thoughtful for a second '' hey Hermione do you think I should get a cat.''

Hermione just shrugged ''why not I think you'll like a cat''

Dani nodded and walked over to the cats seemingly picking out a random cat, in reality she just picked the one with the most brain activity. and by default the smartest. a large cat about the size of her torso head-to-tail. however from the looks of it he wasn't quit an adult yet. '_I think ill call you novac'_ ''ill have this one'' she said taking him over to the cassiere, he nodded and we paid our prices.

outside of the shop -she had novac in my jacked, his head was poked out cutely- Hermione said, ''hey Dani what you said about Ron...'' she muttered.

Dani looked at her awkwardly, ''yeah I did some thinking during the summer vacation, and came to the conclusion that Ron's a prat.''

Hermione nodded seriously. ''I agree''

Dani looked at her, -_- ''we should get rid of him''

hermione -_- ''agreed''

and thus they went there separate ways deciding to meet up on the muggle part of kings cross when they.

* * *

home

Dani was in her room contemplating her new pet. Novac was a true pervert, he seemed to have no sense of personal space, he was playefull shure but seemed obsessed with playing with her genitals, he constantly kept pawing at her breast, like something was going to happen, he event keeps tyring to lick her nipples whenever she got naked, and whenever she was reading or he felt like sleeping he would sit on her lap and either fall asleep on top of her genitals or he would lie in such a way what each swish of his tail went over her genitals, and he was relentless too he wouldn't stop until he had his way.

signing she put away her book shut off the light and slowly stroked the pussy between her legs as she fell asleep,

softly giggling to herself at the pun everything slowly went dark.

* * *

**hi gene master here,**

**I had fun writing this chapter though Dani did end up going down the dark path a little earlier than on schedule however otherwise this chapter and the following would not be as amusing so alas I've made her snap earlier than planned.**

**as for Novac the pervert, well I felt there should be a little more explicit content.**

**Ron bashing, well I never really liked him and not bashing him would be kind of hard for me, since I really don't know any good qualities for him.**

**I hope you enjoyed the various F.R.E.A.K. quirks I've given Dani, the long tongue is more so to spice up the lemons for later but otherwise it serves no other reason than that I wanted to put it there.**

**also about the Dani/Hermoine scene well it popped up and I HAD to put it in.**

**and sorry about the delayed upload I was going to finish it yesterday evening but some problems got in the way and I had to rewrite the entire chapter in one evening.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi Gene-Master here, with a new chapter this was a tough one, kind of.**

The week before school was pretty normal, or at least what had become normal in the dursley's house, aka a tense mood that seemed to revolve around a girl roughly 13 with blond dreadlocks and a retro funky look.

Today she was wearing skinny jeans with sanded knee's and a black belt that had a Set of big red kissy lips for a buckle. Her usual black collarless jacked was hung over her seat and for a shirt she wore a light grey short sleeved shirt with random words printed in black on front.

Normally she would be in her room reading but today was the day she had to leave for Hogwarts again so decided to get ready early and read her books –the da Vinci code- with a cup of tea in the living room while she waited until it was time to leave.

Looking over to the clock she grinned. "uncle Vernon-" she said in a sing-a-song tone.

"i know i know its time to go" he said quickly, Dani grinned Evilly "oh uncle i don't remember giving you permission to talk to me like that." She exclaimed silently laughing at his look of growing terror.

"i meant no disrespe-" he whimpered out in fear before flinching in pain as Dani pressed down on his mental capacity. "good now com on" she said firmly throwing her book on the coffee table an pulling on her jacked, walking out she smirked to herself, she just knew that out of fear for her when she would come back it would be in that exact position, simply because they though she would punish them for it.

Not that she wouldn't

Throwing her trunk in the side-seat –Novac had magically appeared ontop of her trunk- and getting in the driver's seat she adjusted the mirror looking at Vernon's pale face. She'd taken a fancy to driving when she downloaded what little useful information off of the dursleys memory. Casting a simple illusion that Vernon was driving she rode out of the driveway and set off on a relaxing drive to kings cross.

Once she got out at kings cross she told her uncle to scram and dragged her trunk towards kings cross, meeting up she once again molested Hermione from behind.

"hey Dani, I wanted to ask, what's with the new look." She asked still blushing slightly from the molestation. The raven-haired witch smirked, "why you like it, i just got some money from my vault converted into pounds and went shopping." Hermione nodded but frowned, "yeah but what about the hair, last i checked you had short black hair, not long blond dreadlocks." she glared, jealous how easily Dani could change her hair when she'd been looking for a way to fix her own bush-mess for ages.

The green eyed semi-tomboy chuckled "a simple hair growing potion and a visit to the barber solved that problem. Besides it looks nice right." Hermione nodded "it does,... hey i have to go meet up with my parents see you in the train." She said as she walked off. Shrugging she picked up her trunk and novac and went for Hogwarts. Walking her way through the train she scanned over the various compartments until she found her intended target.

Stepping in the compartment she cheerfully jumped forwards and with a chipper "hi!" she threw her hands around Luna and hugged her. "good morning Dani, did the broom-faced snurgle's get to you." She asked smiling softly with her head tilted sideways.

Dani scoured through Luna's brain for broom-faced snurgle's like a little kid with an encyclopaedia looking for the word hypocrisy and found it, it just meant you where drunk. She shook her head "nope sorry Luna no broom-faced snurgle's in here just plain old Dani"

Luna nodded and sat back down, the two began to chat about their respective summers, though Dani left out the fact she was practically holding the dursleys under death, threat.

At some point Ginny came in the compartment, and acted much like a doormat, she greeted them and made no other comment if asked she would just blush and stutter, giving up on trying to talk to her Dani just resumed idly chatting with Luna while Ginny gave her blushing looks every once in a while. To which Dani would smirk half suggestively.

Then Hermione came and the meat of the matter came at hand.

"how do we get rid of Ron" Dani said finishing her conversation with Luna. "I don't know really" said Hermione casually. "what are you guys talking about" questioned Ginny without blushing for the first time since entering the compartment.

"probably prokikus" said Luna softly, only novac reacted, and proceeded to jump at Luna or more specifically her boobs, novac proceeded to fondle a very confused Luna as the other's went on.

"well me and Dani have done some thinking in the vacation and come to the conclusion that-"

"that Ron's a prat" started Hermione and finished Daniele.

"yes.. Ron's a prat" confirmed Hermione awkwardly.

Ginny nod's sagely "I know your trouble's, I've been stuck with him for as long as i can remember." She said sulkily. "so you hate Ron to" asked Hermione as Dani threw a sympathising hand around Ginny. Causing the redhead to blush softly but nod to Hermione's question anyway.

"soooo any tips on how to get rid of Ron" asked Dani.

Ginny just signed "nope he's the epitome of annoying there's no getting rid of him." She said getting flashbacks to Ron's annoyingness.

Dani had a thoughtful look on her face before jumping up and striking a heroic pose pointing towards the sky. "THE SLEDGHAMMER IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SCALPEL if subtlety won't work well have to be blunt about it!" she exclaimed passionately

Everyone started to giggle, though Luna had to stop halfway to moan when Novac hit a particularly sensitive spot.

-about 10 minute's later-

As Ron entered the compartment Dani jumped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ron me and Hermione have decide.. you are no longer our friend, we don't like you anymore" she said as she softly pushed a confused Ron out of the compartment and locked the door with a locking charm and a silencing charm.

The group had a little fun watching him rage once his mind caught up with the world around him but soon closed the curtains. After about 15 minutes they checked the curtains and removed the locking and silencing charms once they saw Ron was gone, just in time to get congratulated by the weasels for seeing how annoying Ron actually is and partially because they managed to get rid of him without to much effort. Fred exclaimed it the most efficient Ron-dumping in history.

And thus they happily enjoyed the train ride until.

"can you feel that," asked Dani, the air froze around them ever so slowly. Ginny nodded, "what is that." she asked shivering lightly. Luna shrugged "shadow cloaked eltrut maybe" not appearing effected in the least. the door opened silently Ginny and Hermione shivered in fright, Luna spaced out like time froze for her and Dani held up better having to resort to psi shields to keep the uncomfortable feeling out.

then he, no **it** came a skeletal hand reached in and painfully slow did he come out, a cloaked figure with no visible face, by now Hermione and Ginny looked about ready to piss themselves however being blinded to the world Luna on the otherwise was completely unresponsive, like a corpse.

"get out" she whispered to the shadowy figure, using some psi to dominate him into listening. "get out now" she said a little more forcefully. "get ... out" she grit through her teeth using atleast 10 as much psi necessary to control a normal human.

the other half of her energy was draining fast the part she used to shield herself. however luck favoured them and the cloak being left.

closing the door behind him and the air heating up almost instantly. once it was gone Luna looked up befuzzled "what happened"

likewise a scruffy man burst through the hallway stopping at their booth. "what happened" he exclaimed

"a dementor came through he stopped at our compartment but left a few minutes later" said a

uncomfortable Dani, but she was pulling herself together he nodded and frowned while handed out some chocolate before running after the dementor, they weren't supposed to come inside the train. She could hear him mutter.

Signing she leaned back and enjoyed the rest of her trip while watching Luna still being molested by novac, he was now seated on her lap while pawing at her growing breast like some cat-toy albeit with claws retracted.

**Hi Gene-Master here, i felt like this weeks chapter was a little on the short side. Atleast word wise, i didn't realy advance the plot that much.**

**I am happy that i got rid of Ron though, however cheesily done that had been bothering me for while. Im watching harry potter and the half blood prince later tonight because my knowledge of this particular chapter of Dani's life is kind of lacking. Also expect some sort of bad perverted joke about novac the perverted cat atleast once a chapter.**

**Also i wanted to clarify dani's being mostly evil towards the dursleys for now in the precense of her friends she's just the same, albeit a bit more outspoken with her new looks and all though that will change some-what, for now she's neutral towards others. Oh and no bad-dumble's i really cant write him however hell probably be killed off at some point because i really don't imagine him playing any large parte in this fanfiction.**

**Expect things to get more exiting around the goblet of fire. And afterwards is when the mayor change happens in the plot and the all out war starts. Things get much more large-scale then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Gene-Master here. For those of you who actively follow me, well you'll know that this update is a **_**little**_** (read VERY) late. You can read more in authors note on the bottom. But for now, ENYOJ (lolwut).**

* * *

Abathur, stared neutrally at the wizards in front of him, he was travelling, through Sweden looking for another shot at creating a hive. Sadly no such success, he did come up to something interesting.

At first he thought it was just some lunatics walking around the woods wearing oddly collared red robes that looked like they went out of style 300 years ago.

One had a hat large purple hat with a black swan feather on it., and the other a long merlin-like beard that went horrible on his youth-full face.

Shaking himself back into concentration he focused his small reserve of psionic energy and read the flamboyant feather wearing man's mind.

It came to quit a shock when it turns out the two odd men where wizards. Or atleast in learning, from what he gleamed the two were a pair of last year students at some magical academy called durmstrang.

He learnt a whole lot more, apparently there where loads of magical community's throughout the world. Most notably some place called beauxbaton and a school called Hogwarts.

Shaking his head sadly he lowered his body again and started slithering back through the forrest. He would have liked to see if he could somehow add magic to the swarm but allas he didn't have the time or resources.

Inwardly pouting at the lost opportunity he slithered south, he hadn't tried his luck in the UK jet. and would probably be able to sneak aboard a ferry or something.

* * *

A loud bell rung echoed through Gryffindor tower 8 times, waking Dani up she Sat up with her eyes half closed, in complete stillness she stared at the wall before cracking her neck a couple of times, "crack, pop, crack, crack-crack-crack" a female prefect that was walking by Dani's room shivered.

There was something wrong with that sound she thought to herself as she walked on.

Slowly getting dressed she pulled on her whitey-tighty's –she refused to wear something as femine as panty's but boxers where to much- she frowned, why couldn't she control that dementor. It wasn't because it was a magical creature, because she had controlled those before and succeeded with ease.

After getting dressed in her boring Hogwarts robes –she was secretly contemplating taking an inch or so off the skirt– she set off towards the breakfast hall.

Due to the dementors accident yesterday the first years where spooked beyond their mind, so the sorting was put off for the next day, today. Strolling through the corridors grumpily, unknowingly causing the other students to walk around her with a loop, "scary" she could hear a first year student whisper from the back.

Once she reached the table she sat down next to Hermione with a dazed and grumpy look in her eye, just as the light-auburn haired witch was about to speak up Dani held up her finger and placed it on her lips, the ravenette staring the brunette in the eye she said "gimme a moment", staring at the table she willed for some coffee or tea, anything with caffeine. Hogwarts magic mixed with elven magic and she got a dark copper collared goblet of coffee, trademark elven recipe for coffee, hadn't changed since coffee came to England roughly 400 years ago. Luckily Dani was the kind of person who liked their coffee as black, bitter, and strong as possible. And with a single sweep and three gulps, the black liquid went down her throat.

Rubbing her eyes a little and staring at Hermione "now you can't talk".

Hermione looked a bit dazzled before recovering "right!, uhhm have your read the news papers." Dani lifted her eyebrows "if it's about me don't believe it. It's probably rubbish" the fuzzy haired witch shook her head "no its about Sirius black".

Dani stared at her blankly willing another cup of Coffee into existence –this time slowly sipping it- before answering, "what do you mean, serious black, i don't think a non-colour is such an interesting subject."

"no Sirius black, a person." Dani nodded "during the war he was supposedly one of voldemort's greatest supporters, they say he was the one who sold out your parents. And to top it off he was supposed to be your father's best friend," Dani gulped back the rest of her coffee in another great chug before placing the goblet down and getting some simple toast with jam "you see the thing is, its all over the news, supposedly he's escaped from Azkaban, and the first to do so alive you see, rumour has it he's looking for you" Dani swallowed the last chunk of her toast and reached over for some more this time with egg. "are you listening" asked Hermione. Dani nodded "yup just fine black assisted in the murder of my parents and now he's escaped prison and looking for me". An older student on the other side of the table stared at her like she was crazy, how could she say something like that so casually.

"you don't look all that worried, or angry like I expected you to be." She said somewhat worriedly.

Dani shrugged "in my first year there was a stone that could extend someone's life forever and could turn lead to gold, i also fought off a man possessed by another man who was stuck to the back of the other man's head. In my second year people where getting petrified and only by luck where they not killed, i had to face a basilisk without my wand and only with a sword, and if I failed worlds darkest wizard would be resurrected and my friend killed not to mention I got bit and only lived because Fawkes helped... this year a man who caused the death of my parents has escaped and is looking for me, compared to my previous experience's it's not that bad. The only crappy thing is the dementor's but hey ya can't have everything" she said, miraculously no one had heard them due to the loud chatter, something Hermione was glad for.

She nodded awkwardly "right, got it. ... when you put it like that it does sound better" Dani nodded sagely "yup".

And so they set on with breakfast as the firstie's where sorted during the feast, in order to keep the schedule.

As Dani continued with her breakfast she spread out her psionic wavelength and started systematically reading the teacher's mind for anything useful. Most of it was crap and she made a note to not get certain classes because event the teachers knew it was a fraud. Like divination in particular.

When she got to Snape at the end of the table she had some problems, taking her time she explored the outer rims of his mind, noting a sort of shield prodding at it with a mind-probe 'BRING FORTH THE MIND PROBE' she giggled at the alien joke before continuing the probing,

it wasn't long until she noted it felt the same as a dementor. Not the happiness sucking, though she wouldn't be surprised if he did to so, but his mind held the same sort of ... resilience, that dementor's had it took her at least 3 times as much energy to read his mind. Still not nearly as much as the dementor and unlike the dementor which sucked up her psionic power like a vacuum his mind just kind of pushed it away. But regardless it was there, maybe there was a connection?

Shrugging she grabbed yet another piece of toast, once again jam and willed another cup of Coffee, thank god for elves magic. Halfway through the breaded goodness a red haired weasley sat next to her. Sadly it wasn't Ginny, it was Ron-the-prat, looking over and placing her toast back on the plate. His face was slowly turning red from rage again and looks like he was just about to explode. But before he could react she poked him on the forehead "shut up" she said, using some psionic to prevent him from talking, in a way similar to being hypnotised. Turning around she started chatting idly with Hermione. Said witch looked somewhat amazed "what's that" she asked. Dani giggled lightly "a secret" she said with a wink.

The bush brunette just signed and got along with her own breakfast watching Dani chug coffee as she always had.

After breakfast and the sorting, while Ron was stuck between panic and rage at his los of speech nothing happened. And soon they the two witches left the annoying weasel in the dust as they quickly and quietly went to their first class.

Since it was the first day of the third year's it meant it was time to be introduced to the various elective's

And they went as such

Divination.

A fraud, a little peek in the mind of the teacher confirmed that, though the whole art still existed you ether where a seer or not, there were different levels of course, however most of the theory you had to know was painstakingly easy. Basically complete crap.

Study of ancient rune's.

Once again bullock. Though it was exactly that just plain study. There wasn't much teaching on how to use it, of course and all the runes that where discussed where either suspicion or completely useless without other knowledge such as the basic, and advanced set of rune's that where thought in the 2 year extra education in order to become a rune-carver

Arthimancy.

Just like SOAR useless, it just teaches basic number pushing and how to calculate the various probabilities of something, though out of all the theoretical elective's this was the most useful since it eventually got far enough that you would probably get a pretty decent math grade in a muggle school it didn't have anything beyond basic procential (is that a word) predictions. Though she decided she would take this. It seemed fun enough and you needed at least an E on your newt's in this in order to take the 2 year extra education to become an enchanter or spell maker

Care of magical animals.

This was actually the most useful, really though the chances of someday getting into contact with a Siberian viper-wolf –a nearly extinct species only kept in magical zoo's- where pretty slim you did learn some practical things here and there, and if you ever found yourself in a ludicrous situation where you met one of these creatures then at least you'd be prepared.

The fact that malfoy mc asshole the second got his ass handed to him by a bird-horse had nothing to do with it, nothing at all.

Muggle studies'

Eeh it was good enough, everything was accurate enough and the teacher was not really biased or anything, though she doubted she would get this for obvious reasons.

So at the end of the day, dani chose care of magical animals and Arthimancy.

And that was it, sleep time, more like fake-sleep-until-Mcgonnal-leave's-time also known as locking-and-silencing-charm-on-door-time.

And one Mcgonnal left Dani walked out casually pimp-walking her way over to the girl's bathroom brainwashing ms Norris on her way there.

Once she reached the sink's the entrance it was hidden in it was a simple matter of some parcel tongue and using kickass acrobatic skills of deth (read: a transfigured rope and a almost suspiciously conveniently placed rail) to get down safely.

Strolling into the chamber she casually said.

"hey Abathur what's up" the sound echoing through the chamber she sent out a psionic pulse carrying the same message for good measure.

It wasn't long until his intimidating figure popped out of his hole in the ground.

"new, appearance?" he asked in his usual tone though it had a hint of questioning.

"yup, I though hey I have the opportunity why not." She spoke shrugging and throwing her hands up in a 'what are ya gonna do about it' movement.

"so Abathur wadda ya got for me." She spoke looking him in his acidic green eye's

"assume, you mean swarm evolution's" he spoke semi-questioningly.

She nodded and he spoke up once again. "have managed to recreate drone strain at 35% efficiency, and various vital buildings such as the hatchery and the extractor, though testing is required, necessary resources unavailable." He waited sensing she wanted to say something.

She nodded "resources you say, what do you need actually."

"basic metals, and biomass, any will do" he spoke instantly.

She nodded and thought it over for a while "do you have any unit that can dig," he nodded "yes drone, zerg worker, can serve purpose with acceptable results."

She nodded "well for minerals you might be able to dig a hole in one of these walls and see if you can reach a cave or something, where pretty deep down so we shouldn't reach any dirt patches that can collapse on us or something, and outside the entrance of this room is a whole system of tunnels, on my way out ill leave the door open so the drone's can drop the excess stone outside, assuming stone can't be dissolved fast enough not to clog up the hive's digestive systems. And for biomass, I'm assuming that means plant and or animal life right" nod-nod "fauna much more nutrious than flora but latter can work if necessary" he spoke "well In that case maybe you can send the zergling with a few drones out the same tunnel you came in, you know the one from the forbidden forest you told me about before the vacation." He nodded "had same idea, problem is I no longer have the necessary control to order such an expedition without leaving the hive and letting it vulnerable." He spoke his vibrative voice taking a whole new level of neutral. She frowned a bit before nodding. "I will sneak out a few hours each night to take a group into the forest myself, does that work?" he nodded, "then its set, now what research are you working on now" she asked he looked over to a cocoon to his left slightly larger than a dragon's egg. "currently working on Hydralisk strain, zerg main anti-air unit, can launch spine's with enough force to penetrate steel. Have hit small snag research is going slow, have exhausted swarm genetic capacity, must first re-create Den strain and Hydralisk Den strain, Current Hive cannot sustain enough capacity within larva for them to hold the necessary genetic information. Will Finish later" he spoke tearing his gaze from the cocoon and back onto her face. She nodded slowly "riiight, I think were going to have to talk some more, i don't think i understood half of that."

* * *

**Hi Gene-Master here,**

**For those of you that follow me for a wile will have noticed this update is somewhat slow since normally I update on Friday but i decide, if i have to do it on Friday i mostly do the rough draft during the week and have to type it all on Friday, I wanted to do upload it on Sunday since if i do it then i can do the rough draft on Saturday and type it all out on Sunday, of course there's the fact that this was uploaded on Monday of course. There's a reason for that, I had the draft finished and was going to type it all out on Sunday however some homework followed me home from an appointment that ended in the late afternoon and i ended up having to do it all in a single day since it was due tomorrow, but I could only work as fast as my partner, so I ended up finishing it all in the evening when I was far to tired to type anything more and just shut off my computer and went to sleep.**

**oh and ps incase you didnt know the pairing is Dani/Hermione, i originaly wanted to ad ginny and/or luna but i dont want to risk doing a harem and sucking at it.**

**gene master out**


	8. Authors note

**hi ... Gene-Master here.**

**look i know your probably gonna be pissed off at me for this, but.**

**im ending this story, i really dont have the *magic* to write this story, i just felt like i made to many mistaces and now the story is just 13.000 words of fanfiction staring at me laughing.**

**im shure you saw some flaws when you read this, and maybe you event liked it, but whenever i sit down to write a new chapter, i just can write. event with all my notes and scribblets i have saved up.**

**i thought that things would be getting better starting the tri-wizard thingamagaig. but i feel like if i keep writing the story will just be WAY off course and down the shitter by the time i get there.**

**so im putting this fanfiction up for adoption.**

**heck give me an PM and I'll forward you a file with a bunch of note's and scribletts i have if you ask for it.**

**anywho,**

**A Semi-Sad Gene-Master, signing out.**


End file.
